ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Superfriends Video Game
'The DC Superfriends Video Game '''is an Upcoming video game based off of ''The DC Superfriends Show & Franchise. It will be released under the WB Games Banner & developed by Griptonite Games. Plot Loosley based off of the first two seasons, Superman & Batman stopped The Joker after he was trying to put Gotham in a state of laughter, while they went to find a present for Cyborg's Birthday. Lex Luthor & The Cheetah helped Joker escape from Arkham Asylum while Sinestro helped escaping Bane, Ra's al Ghul & Mr. Freeze out as well. As the duo notifies the rest of the team that there was a Arkham breakout, so to was Iron Heights, & Ryker's Island as well. The Team later assembles a group of Superheroes to thwart the prison breaks & crimes. Green Lantern, Booster Gold & The Flash finds Mirror Master in his Mirror Maze, but turns out it was all a trick by the Rogues, with the help of Gorilla Grodd & Sinestro. Batman & Robin Investigates Arkham, which turns out to be a trap by Catman who has Catwoman, Green Arrow & Speedy travels to Star City to stop Major Force, Aquaman & Plastic Man goes to Atlantis to find a disturbance which is caused by Black Manta. Superman & Wonder Woman tries to fend off the Ryker's Island Riot caused by The Parasite & Metallo. Hawkman & Captain Marvel goes to Fawcett City & stop Black Adam. Huntress & Black Canary investigates a Burgarly by Catman who had just Escaped Arkham & later, the duo team-up with Catwoman. Zatanna & Cyborg stops a magic themed disaster caused by Wotan, Nightwing & Robin later rescues Superman & Wonder Woman from Darkseid on Apokolips. Then the Joker later recruits Darkseid for a last resort. With the Hall of Justice under attack by Darkseid's forces, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl & Red Tornado gets to the Watchtower to stop the Invasion while using the Orbiting Cannon on the Watchtower. However, Bane, Ra's al Ghul & Mr. Freeze were their first to stop the cannon going online. With Darkseid beatten, Luthor has one trick up his sleve, a Robot powered by Kryptonite. With the Villians defeated, Cyborg recived his birthday present, however he did not like it. Gameplay There are three modes of play in the game: the first is Story Mode, which allows a single player to complete the game story with a limited selection of heroes available; the second mode is Challenge Mode, which allows for up to four players to play together with an increased choice of thirty different DC superheroes and supervillains; the final mode of play is Freeplay Mode, which allows the player to go back to any level and replay it as any playable character. The game features levels based on locations from the animated series, and also has a number of collectable objects from the DC Universe that unlock additional in-game content such as costumes, as well as some items being unlocked through completing mission objectives. There are 40 Playable Characters in the game. The Game will have a open world Concept from Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Missions TBA Characters Superheroes *Superman *Batman *Robin *Hawkman *Green Lantern *The Flash *Cyborg *Wonder Woman *Black Canary *Zatanna *Booster Gold *Red Tornado *Plastic Man *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Captain Marvel *Metamorpho (XBOX 360 Mission Only) *Black Lightning (XBOX 360 Mission Only) *Katana (XBOX 360 Mission Only) *Nightwing *Speedy *Green Arrow *Huntress *Hawkgirl *Catwoman Supervillians *Joker *Gorrilla Grodd *Mr. Freeze *Sinestro *Bizzaro *Captain Cold *Heat Wave *Black Manta *Lex Luthor *Cheetah *Wotan *Mirror Master *Catman *Black Adam *Darkseid *Ra's Al Ghul *Major Force *Bane *Metallo *Parasite *Weather Wizard *Gentleman Ghost (XBOX 360 Mission Only) *Starro (XBOX 360 Mission Only) *Ocean Master (XBOX 360 Mission Only) NPC (Non Playable Characters) *Snapper Carr *Alfred Pennyworth *Cat Grant *Comissioner Gordon *Lady Shiva *Desaad Voice Cast *David Kaye - Superman, Hawkman, Bizzaro, Comissioner Gordon *Steve Blum - Green Lantern, Captain Cold, The Joker *Troy Baker - Sinestro, Robin, Gentleman Ghost *Corey Burton - Metallo, Weather Wizard, Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Mirror Master, Skeets *Daran Norris - Batman, Wotan *Travis Willingham - Captain Marvel, Gorrilla Grodd *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Black Adam *Vannessa Marshall - Wonder Woman, Black Canary *Jason Marsden - Speedy, Snapper Carr *Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter, Starro *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Desaad *Kim Mai Guest - Katana, Lady Shiva *Khary Payton - Black Manta *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman *Eric Bauza - The Flash *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *John Kassir - Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Carlos Alazraqui - Bane *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman *Cam Clarke - Metamorpho *Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl *Kate Higgins - Huntress *Adam Baldwin - Parasite *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing *Nolan North - Ocean Master *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Fred Tatascoire - Major Force Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation